


You are the reason

by SNScanon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Genin Era, Humor, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Naruto is Just Naruto, Romance, Sasuke is so in love, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNScanon/pseuds/SNScanon
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Sasuke has trouble controlling his feelings for Naruto.(post exams chounin: from Naruto)
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	You are the reason

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I wrote this story in Spanish about 8 years ago! And I realized that I never translated it to post it here, so here it is! The story that nobody asked but I wanted to upload! (?)
> 
> Hope you like it!! :)

It had been exactly a week after the Chounin exams. Things in Konoha were proceeding normally, although its villagers were still too sorry for the loss of the third Hokage after Orochimaru and Suna's attack. The end of the exams didn’t give a winner for the moment. The injured ninjas were instantly hospitalized. While the Gennin who participated in the exam, they had their well deserved rest. Sakura took advantage of the break to visit Rock Lee, who after fighting Gaara, was still delicate. Also, she occasionally hung out with Ino, who despite their rivalry, remained very good friends. But Naruto Uzumaki was one of the well-deserved rest. He defeated Neji Hyuuga during the exam, and Gaara when he was out of his mind. Despite the fact that he couldn’t continue advancing during the fights due to the confrontation of the villages, his progress was well seen by everyone, and even by himself. Although of course Naruto wanted to see how far his abilities really went.

Sitting on the wooden planks of his house, was Sasuke Uchiha, watching as the water in his small pond moved slowly by the breeze of the morning of February 14th. Sasuke recovered quickly after the injuries caused by the fight against Gaara, and by the advance of the curse mark. However, on none of those days did he manage to forget the way Naruto performed. He had never seen him so strong, determined and haughty. There was no doubt that he had improved in an impressive way. And that at a certain point, bothered him. He was falling behind...

Despite that feeling, there was a stronger one that overshadowed the previous one. The week that passed was very lonely for him. There were no missions, it was cold, everything was calmer than usual. "Problematic" would have called Shikamaru Nara, without being wrong. However he didn't want to admit it, but he missed hearing Naruto's constant talk about whatever it was. Or maybe he actually missed seeing him. After all, he was training with Kakashi and only had time to spend with him in the exams, and in the tough fight against Gaara. Yes, he just wanted to see him... There, with that contagious smile, those spirits. Then the contrast of the morning chill with the surprising flush on his cheeks gave him a chill. Annoyed, he frowned.

Why did he always have to think of him that way?

If it weren't for the fact that Naruto was distracted, and because the others lived in his world and didn't care the least what the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan thought of the others, they probably would have noticed the times when he blushed when he see him. He looked like a girl in love. He was annoying even to himself. Sometimes it just bothered him the simple fact that he was such a coward. He could go and tell Naruto that in a way... he was attracted to him.

But what good would he do? He wasn't even sure of his feelings. He wasn't sure of anything. It could be that he was starting to like him but, that would already be strange. He knew it all started from that stupid kiss at the Academy, which he still didn't understand why Naruto did it, and he kept growing from the fight with Haku. Maybe he was just delirious from the cold, and loneliness. He had to rethink the matter very seriously. He would have to find out what was wrong with him. That year he would be fourteen, it was ridiculous that he didn’t know how to handle and understand his own feelings. Or at least, so he thought.

Kakashi didn't tell them anything about a mission that day, however he decided to walk around the village. It wasn't that he disliked the idea, after all, he liked to walk aimlessly. It was almost eleven o’clock when he left his house in his typical clothes, although he put on a purple long-sleeved shirt and a blue scarf. He tied Konoha's band around his forehead as he walked, and put his hands in his pockets. It was as if the cold prevented life from around him. He passed in front of a greengrocer and saw how a lady was carrying a wooden paper bag with many tomatoes. That gave him a little appetite. Later he saw a couple of children playing with a red ball, euphoric, ignoring the weather. A woman going out to the terrace of his house to hang her clothes, and a man watering the plants. Upon reaching the area where there were usually a lot of people hanging around, he noticed that there were a lot of girls hanging around. A group looked at him, and muttered something unintelligible between chuckles. He didn't realize when he passed Ichiraku, but a familiar voice called out to him from within and he stopped.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, good morning!"

Before hearing this, the aforementioned believed for an instant that it was Naruto. And he didn't seem strange to him. But it was Sakura who was looking at him with a radiant smile, as protect as he was from the cold.

"Hn" was the only thing he said, shaking his head slightly.

"Come and sit. Or were you going somewhere?" she was suddenly saddened.

Sasuke shrugged.

"I’m just walking"

Sakura smiled.

"Then come, I'll buy you a ramen"

Sasuke was not surprised by her kindness, but he also noticed her strange. Could it be that this last year he had grown a little more? If so, the change was noticeable. He could even tell that he was becoming more of a young woman. Sakura was a very precious friend to him. She is the first girl to gain some of his trust and affection from everyone else. Despite the fact that he didn’t overlook the fact that she was in love with him, he liked the times that she didn’t treat him as a celebrity, but as just another boy of the lot. Sasuke always said that she was annoying of him, but in reality he felt a sincere appreciation for her. He noticed a big change in his behavior from the first time they formed group seven. Anyway, he still forgot that he didn't like ramen very much.

"Don't bother you" the Uchiha said, but this she pulled him by the arm towards the stall.

"You know it's not a bother to me"

“Good morning, Sasuke. With pleasure a bowl of ramen on the way ” exclaimed Teuchi's voice, stirring the noodles in the pot.

Sasuke sighed, and kept watching as more groups of girls passed by. It was funny, each one carried a bag with ingredients. Others with something wrapped in gift paper. They seemed hanging on something… or someone. There was tension in the atmosphere. Sakura noticed the perplexity on her friend's face, and she blushed, outlining a smirk. Teuchi arrived and served the hot ramen for Sasuke in a bowl, then handed it over with a gentle smile. He took off his chopsticks and thanked for the food in a low voice. Yes, it was true that ramen was not his favorite food, but he didn’t dislike it either. After all, Teuchi and Ayame made the best ramen in the village. Or that was what Naruto never tired of repeating...

"I guess ... you don't know what day it is... do you?" Sakura blurted out, and Sasuke looked at her, somewhat puzzled.

"Fourteen" he said without thinking "What about that?"

"Well, today is Valentine's Day" she commented, casually, but her face was still red. Sasuke stared at her, his face expressionless "And generally, girls give something sweet to the boy they like and..." she bit his lower lip. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and Sakura shook her head laughing "and to friends, family, you know!"

Sasuke ate of his ramen, trying to understand what all this strange explanation was coming from. Then Teuchi went to the back of the room, so as not to get in the way. Sakura took out of her bag a small box, lined in red and black. Shyly, she handed it to Sasuke. He looked at the gift, and stopped eating for a moment.

"Is for me? What are they?"

“Chocolates. I made them myself "she smiled with pity "I-I also bought some for Naruto, I know that sweet tooth will like them!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, trying to connect the dots. Sakura made chocolates for him, but she bought some made for Naruto. What was the difference? He wanted to ask him, but he was afraid to do so and delude Sakura's mind. And not only that, didn't she remember that he didn't like sweets? Or was it that he never mentioned it to her?

"Thank you" he said simply. The least he could do was receive them, but if he told her the truth... "Sakura, I’m..."

"Tell me" she exclaimed hopefully, her eyes wide.

Sasuke searched for the most correct way to make him understand that he was not interested. And besides, he didn't like sweets at all. But it was complicated, and more for a girl. That she too, more than a simple girl, she was his friend.

"Forget it" he sighed, resigned.

"Hello, good morning everyone!" Ino greeted enthusiastically, followed by two more girls, peeking around the place.

Sasuke frowned. Ino Yamanaka was ten (one hundred) times more annoying than Sakura. And not only that, compared to Sakura, Ino wasn’t even someone he liked. Quickly, he put Sakura's gift in the bag she gave him earlier, and finished eating his bowl of ramen. The two girls who were with Ino brought a pastel colored bag, and he could see that they both had a small box, where his name could be clearly seen.

 _Great, only this was missing_ , he thought irritably.

"I'm leaving" he got up then, quickly.

"But Naruto will come in a moment, he should not be long in coming" Sakura said, looking up, since she was still sitting, completely ignoring the other girls "I was going to wait for him to look for you, but you came first!" she smiled at him.

Sasuke's eyes widened. His body moved on its own, and he sat back down. Sakura was a bit surprised by the other's clumsy action just to hear that Naruto was coming. The girls who were there cleared their throat.

"Sasuke-kun, this is for you. Accept it please, I made them myself especially for you" said Ino, with sensuality, handing him the bag that she was carrying in her hands.

“I have something for you too, Sasuke-kun! Please accept it!” said one of the girls, hastily. The other did exactly the same, and in an instant Sasuke had three bags with their respective boxes full of candy in front of his eyes, being held by the three girls.

He was about to reply, when the reason for his daily madness appeared out of nowhere.

"Good morning, guys!" Naruto smiled, in that way he only knew.

Sasuke tried not to look too much at him, without actually showing how glad he was to see him. Besides, he could swear the boy looked different. Just like Sakura, he had grown up. Maybe a few inches taller. His face was not the same, it seemed a little more oval. He wasn't wearing the band, since his blonde hair looked more fit. He had an orange scarf around his neck and his hands were in his trouser pockets. However, he continued with his typical disinterested demeanor towards the blond.

"Ah, hello Naruto" Ino said, pouting.

"Good morning? Good afternoon you mean!" Sakura exclaimed, but she still smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find my keys" he laughed a little, and then lowered his head when he saw Sasuke "Oh, apparently you beat us. Good morning, Sasuke"

"Yeah, umm good morning" he stammered, barely looking away.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. Did Sasuke reciprocate the greeting? But if when she greeted him, he hopefully makes a sound. On the other hand, when Naruto arrived, she noticed him differently. Then she saw something perhaps stranger. Sasuke didn’t take his eyes off Naruto, while Ino was in charge of claiming the blonde for meddling.

“Anyway, we are leaving now. I still have to buy something for my relatives" Ino said, and like the other girls, she left her gifts next to Sasuke and they left the place, under the puzzled look of Naruto "See you later, guys"

"Say hello to your mother" Sakura said sweetly, and Ino nodded and made an "ok" with her hand. After the trio of friends were left alone, Sakura took out another small bag from among her things "Naruto, it's for you" she smiled.

"Really??" he widened his eyes in glee.

"Yes, I bought them in that store that you like so much!"

Naruto let his happiness evaporate bit by bit, and to Sasuke's surprise, he smiled sadly.

"Ah, I see ... thank you very much, Sakura-chan"

 _What the hell did I miss?_ he thought, dejected.

Why did Naruto react like this? Was there something he didn't know? Then Sakura stood up, grabbing about three more bags. She looked happy, despite everything. Naruto had changed his expression, he looked calmer and unmotivated than him when he appreciated before them.

“Well, I wanted to gather you together to give your gifts. I still have more to deliver ” her smile left Naruto spellbound, then she walked a few steps “Later we will all meet in the center of the village. They say there will be a small fair full of delicious things. It would be nice if we meet, what do guys say?"

"Sure" Naruto said reluctantly.

"Whatever" Sasuke blurted out.

Sakura widened her smile.

"Ok, see you later!" she exclaimed, waving "Bye, Teuchi-san"

"Be careful" he said, drying his hands with a cloth, after finishing kneading "Do you want the usual, Naruto?"

The boy nodded, and sat in one of the empty places, close to Sasuke. Naruto glanced at the little bags with some little boxes of chocolates that he had, and clenched his fists.

"Did Sakura-chan give you something?"

Sasuke noticed the pain in his words. What was the use of lying to him at this point? Sasuke nodded.

"I don't like candy anyway" he looked down, setting aside his empty bowl of ramen.

"I know" he barely smiled, and the Uchiha stared at him suddenly "But wrapping yourself a fish rice roll for Valentine's Day would be a bit weird, don't you think?"

Sasuke swallowed lightly. His heart was beating strangely, and in those moments he realized how fast he was beginning to beat. He had to be Naruto... he did know the likes of him... Besides, what was he trying to say? What should he at least appreciate Sakura's gesture? That he knew perfectly well. There was no doubt that in that sentence there was also a hint of jealousy. Naruto loved Sakura so much that Sasuke couldn't help but feel bad, because the girl was interested in him, more than in Naruto. But also because of the fact that... he had an enormous need to fill the void of his friend with his own.

“I never understood this kind of thing. I'm not interested in knowing either” was the only thing he could think of to say, while Teuchi served Naruto a large bowl of ramen.

"Yeah, sure" he smiled showing his teeth, as he took off the chopsticks "Thanks for the food, it looks delicious!"

Sasuke made a face.

" _Usuratonkachi_ "

"You see" he began, after swallowing a few noodles with sauce and ignoring the insult "The girls are in charge of giving chocolates or something sweet to their loved ones. But ... when they give them something made by themselves, it means that they love that person and... they expect to be reciprocated"

Sasuke was beginning to understand. For that reason Naruto was sorry to receive purchased chocolates from Sakura. Instead, she had given him something that she prepared herself. Naruto continued to sip his bowl of ramen in silence, while Sasuke just stared at him intently. After finishing two bowls of ramen, Sasuke and Naruto left the place. The morning was very calm, that's why Sasuke liked him so much, he could go out for his walks in peace. But walking together with Naruto was perhaps gentler. And more when the boy did not stop talking, as he always used to do. As they walked, Sasuke bought a cardboard cup of hot tea for the walk. His ideas were freezing in that climate.

The cold persisted as midday progressed. Naruto never said that he wanted to stay with Sasuke that day, but his body moved by itself and followed him everywhere. Sasuke didn't complain or miss him so little. It was strange to him, but being next to him brought him joy. And it showed on his face. Sasuke stopped and looked at him.

"Umm, do you want it?" he said casually, showing him the glass.

"Sure" he cracked a big smile and drank some of the contents hastily. As always, so commanded. Then he gave him the glass awkwardly, and he became windy with his hands in his mouth. "I burned my tongue!"

"Only these things happen to you, huh Naruto?" he smirked.

"Shut up..." he complained, pouting.

"Let's see, let me check if you haven't hurt yourself, _dobe_ " Naruto snorted in annoyance, making Sasuke smile even more. Naruto barely showed him his tongue, but he had no sign of a severe burn. Sasuke stretched a cheek at him mischievously. "You don’t have anything"

"Sasuke-teme..." he let out reluctantly, while he stroked his cheek with a bad gesture.

Sasuke stared at him. Why did Naruto seem so cute sometimes? He was driving him crazy. Now that he had a chance to get a closer look, he noticed that his brown skin was paler than normal. Would him be cold? Naruto was a bit chilly. Also, his blue eyes were bright, as if the cold had crystallized them a bit. At this point, it was hard not to think about how good he looked. How much he… liked him.

"Umm, Naruto, have you...?" Naruto looked at Sasuke mechanically, as he had started to speak slowly “… did you get something today? Besides Sakura"

"No..."

Sasuke didn't understand how he could ask him such a thing. He just spit out the words. Naruto looked somewhat embarrassed when answering him, but soon that would be over. Just as they passed a mini market, they saw Kurenai and his entire group advancing towards them. The woman seemed pleased. She had a covered overcoat with her, while she held heavy bags in her hands. Kiba and Shino were helping her, something that puzzled Naruto a bit. Hinata had a small bag in her hands, and when she saw him, her face turned to all colors. With her hands shaking, the girl just passed him, not having the courage to give him that gift. Kiba noticed her nervousness.

"Is something wrong Hinata?"

The aforementioned shook her head slowly.

"Thanks for your help guys. I'll continue on my own from here" Kurenai said suddenly.

"It's not a bother to us" Shino said then, but the woman shook her head.

“You have the day off. Go and have fun, it's an order” she smiled, and the others made the same gesture.

Kiba put his hands in his pockets and saw Sasuke and Naruto watching them. He smirked.

“What about you two? Have a date?"

Naruto turned red, and although Sasuke was about to adopt the same color, he held it back, clenching his fists. Although he surely couldn't suppress it at all. I mean, who can suppress a blush?

"We just killed time" he muttered, trying to sound casual.

“We are the same. But I am craving something salty, after all the sweets I received today” Kiba said haughtily. Naruto frowned, annoyed "Anyway, I'll go for some salty potatoes, will you join us Naruto?" the named looked at him suspiciously “I'll buy you something if you want, man. I'm in the mood, you should take advantage of it” he added, wrapping his arm around his neck.

"Yeah, whatever" Naruto snapped.

Kiba smiled and looked at Sasuke.

"What about you, do you want something?"

"No, thanks" he growled.

Kiba looked at his friends.

"Let's go guys"

Shino and Hinata looked at each other, but nodded, and they went inside the room with them. Naruto stopped, and looked at Sasuke.

"You will wait for me, right?" he asked before entering.

Sasuke felt the pounding of his heart against his chest again, the nervousness, his body shaking from head to toe. Almost like a robot, he nodded, receiving a sincere satisfied smile from the blonde, which completely melted him. Almost five minutes passed after they left, but before he could look for a wall to lean on, he heard a group of girls mutter something to each other as they approached the place.

"Look, the boy who is together with Kiba, isn't he the one who beat Neji Hyuuga?"

“To rookie number one from last year?? Seriously??"

“His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He is on team seven, along with Sakura I guess"

"Wow, he's very handsome"

Sasuke heard this and frowned.

"Do you think he likes chocolates?"

Sasuke squeezed his paper cup hard, without meaning to.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out ..."

Sasuke squeezed the glass harder than he should, breaking it. The liquid shot out of his face, but he didn't care. The girls didn’t realize this, they only entered the store with laughter and flattering comments towards his friend. Sasuke seriously thought about going in and spying on them, to see what they were doing. But he would be very exposed. On the other hand, he wanted to know what they would do in the end. He felt so stupid...

"A bad day, Sasuke?"

Sasuke recognized the voice. It was Kakashi Hatake, who was looking at him with a smile from under his mask, as he carried a rectangular cardboard bag in his arms, full of provisions.

"And it's just beginning" he growled, wiping the liquid off him with his arm.

"Do you want to tell your sensei?" Sasuke let out another grunt. What good would he do? "Do you like someone, Sasuke?"

"How you…?" he stammered something flushed, but he fell silent.

"Well, in the case of a day like today..."

"It's not what you think" he interrupted, his voice deeper than normal.

Just when Kakashi was about to say something else, Naruto returned to the others. Sasuke saw him so happy eating dangos, that he forgot that his sensei was there, and even felt that the world revolved around that blonde. Kiba ate from a packet of potato chips, while he talked to Shino. Hinata was still struggling between running away or handing her bag of candy to whoever she wanted. Kakashi greeted everyone in general, with his typical good humor. He reminded them of the holiday that would be held later, and he left, smiling more than usual after discovering something quite peculiar about one of his students.

"Look Sasuke, two of those girls gave me these while I was there'" Naruto exclaimed, showing him the boxes with chocolates, under the slightly annoyed look of Kiba, who never believed that would happen. Sasuke gritted his teeth. _Wow, they were fast_. Naruto looked at him strangely and caressed his face with his hand, making the Uchiha's heart stop "Was it raining?"

"W-what?" he stammered and abruptly remembered that he had broken his glass of tea, exploding it in his face, because of his jealousy.

"Na-naruto-kun" Hinata muttered, her face completely red, interrupting them.

"Yes, Hinata?" the boy smiled, tasting his dangos.

"I... well ... uh ... I wish..." she stuttered as best she could, after Sasuke's strange look. Hinata didn't want to be left behind, after watching the group of girls fill Naruto with candy. It was time to steel herself. At least, a little "I-I wish you accept t-this"

Naruto looked down at the hands of his friend, who was shakily holding a bag. With a smile from ear to ear, he received the package.

"Wow, thank you very much!" Hinata smiled tenderly "I guess you bought them inside, right?"

"Uh, su-sure I... I bought them" she said almost in a small voice. After all, she couldn't tell him that she made them. He was too hasty. Or at least, that's what she believed.

Sasuke noticed the nervousness in Hinata and how slow Naruto was to understand things. The girl disarmed every time she saw him, and he didn't realize it! Sasuke felt sorry for her. Although on the other hand, he was glad that the blonde was so distracted.

"Well, what a nice gesture!"

Hinata didn't leave her smile or the blush on her cheeks. Shino ate from the potatoes that Kiba was holding while he checked some magazines on the door.

"Well, we're leaving?" Sasuke said to Naruto, in a rather high tone, without meaning to.

"Where?" he wanted to know.

Sasuke did about three seconds of silence before he could answer something coherent.

"We were walking, remember?"

"Oh yes" he smiled "Guys see you later, right?"

"I guess" Kiba said reluctantly.

 _What will those two bring along walking together? Will they have a real date?,_ he thought, impressed, and then smiled seriously.

"B-be careful..." Hinata muttered ruefully, and Naruto nodded, waving at them and going with Sasuke.

Kiba snapped out of his thoughts and frowned. Now that he thought about it, since when was Naruto so popular with girls? Had the world gone mad? Anyway, he always knew that Hinata had a certain appreciation for the boy, bordering on infatuation. But without knowing why, he annoyed him that it was so. Hinata was too good for someone like Naruto. He would be better off if Sasuke took him well far away.

"Kiba" Hinata called, her voice trembling "These are for you..."

"For me?" he repeated, stunned, coming back to reality.

Shino barely smiled, stepping aside.

"Well I… made them myself"

Kiba was even more surprised by it. Hinata turned red again.

"But Hinata... you ..."

"If you don't want them, I…!"

"No wait, it's not that!" he rushed to say, seeing that the girl had been saddened “It's just that, I didn't expect it. Thank you very much. You are very kind"

Hinata widened her eyes, and smiled. Kiba realized what he had just said and felt the heat travel to his cheeks as well. He cursed for it. Hinata was the only girl who put it that way. Shino smiled again. Kiba used to be very cold, but never with Hinata. It was a chance that he was starting to like the girl, even though he knew that her eyes always looked at Naruto, even if his eyes didn’t. Although what he didn't know was that Hinata also had a lot of appreciation for him as well.

***

In the afternoon, past two thirty, Sasuke had no more useless excuses to make Naruto stay with him. Every step they took, they had hundreds of girls handing them both candy. Sasuke was frustrated, but Naruto quite enjoyed it. And it was logical. When had Naruto gotten so much attention? After all, girls liked charismatic and popular guys. Naruto had achieved that after dazzling everyone during the Chounin exams.

Nearby were Shikamaru and Chouji having some tea, sitting on the floor, leaning back against the wall. Chouji was eating some sweets that Ino gave him without perhaps paying so much attention to the world. Shikamaru looked at him from time to time, amused. Choiji didn't use to talk much when he ate. Actually, he never used to talk too much, because he kept eating. But in the moments when it wasn't like that, Shikamaru would always tell him nonsensical things, such as that he had found new shapes in the clouds that morning, that the weather was more humid than usual, or that he planned to take a nap if he couldn't find anything to do. And Chouji always listened to him attentively, as if it were some important confession. Both were very rare.

"Look Shikamaru, here come Sasuke and Naruto" Chouji said suddenly, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Wow man, I thought you were absorbed in your candy" he smiled.

"A ninja should always be alert" he said with his mouth full and in a rather serious tone "Or something like that, right?"

"You said it…"

Sasuke came up to them without saying anything. He had an unfriendly face, as always. Although now he seemed ten times more noticeable. He walked heavily, not wanting to live. Strange in him. Shikamaru slowly got to his feet, but Sasuke didn't seem to be paying attention to him. He just looked at the group of girls that was with Naruto, and he saw how they spoke to him, how they looked at him, and his blood boiled. Shikamaru just sighed, leaning against the wall again.

“The unruly child gradually becomes popular. How troublesome..."

Sasuke snapped out of his trance and glanced at him sideways.

"Rare in you saying that"

"Uff, it's not that Shikamaru is jealous or something" Chouji intervened, finishing a box of chocolates, to continue with another.

"Exactly. The only thing I want is to go unnoticed in the world, thank you"

Sasuke made a gesture, as if trying to smile, but he didn't quite do it. The girls were laughing at something Naruto had said to them, and he got annoyed again. Squinting, Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets. Curiosity killed him, especially when boredom caused him to just want to go to sleep.

"Hey, is everything ok?"

"Why do you ask?" he released, immediately, but still looking straight ahead.

"By simple courtesy, I could say, but actually I notice you are tense"

Sasuke barely pressed his lips together. He was upset, and apparently he couldn't help but show it. But "annoying" might not be the right word. Rather... "jealous." And sad. Not having the guts to go and tell Naruto he liked him too much, he was driving him crazy. And now a thousand times more knowing that he really liked him. Knowing that he maybe now he should be training hard to carry out his revenge. But he couldn't. Not knowing that that feeling occupied much place in his heart.

"Actually..." Sasuke said, lengthening the words "I don't know what's wrong with me"

"Does it have to do with Naruto?" the Nara clan boy ventured, not showing much emotion.

Sasuke looked at him, without any special kind of expression.

"… maybe"

Shikamaru sighed, and lowered his head, somewhat pissed off.

_Why did I ask? Now will I have to act as a counselor? They didn't train me for this..._

“And… what business is it for? Did he do something to you? That I wouldn't be surprised either, Naruto is quite annoying sometimes"

“I haven't seen him for days. He hasn't done anything ... bad to me"

_Just driving me crazy…_

"Then? What a bummer... You are complicated” he raised an eyebrow.

"It's hard to explain" he complained, and Chouji stopped eating to look at him.

Shikamaru opened his mouth a little, but he closed it instantly. Chouji unwrapped a coffee filled chocolate, while he let out a smile.

"Personally, Naruto always seemed like a complete idiot" said Akimitchi, and put the chocolate in his mouth "But lately I see him more... mature"

"Kind of" Shikamaru agreed, and looked at his friend, as if waiting for the thread to continue “… and?”

Chouji noticed, and smiled.

"Well, well" he said, and spoke directly to Sasuke "You and Naruto never got along very well, did you? And now suddenly you want to make us understand that... he sympathize you and ... you are jealous that he is with other people other than with you"

Sasuke's eyes widened. His cheeks flushed a little, but before they could tell, he turned his face away. His heart was beating so fast it even hurt. Chouji had hit the mark. Only saying "sympathize" was not enough.

"What did Ino put in your candy? You have suddenly become an expert in life, Chouji” Shikamaru observed, with a serious smile.

Seconds later, Naruto returned to them. He seemed quite happy. Sasuke frowned, and without his frustration being able to disappear, he began to walk away from there himself.

"Where are you going, Sasuke? I thought we would be walking all day"

“Why don't you stick with that group of girls better? You seemed more fun that way” he replied sourly.

Naruto was in total amazement. Sasuke cursed under his breath. What the hell was wrong with him? His words from him were no longer filtered! Chouji dropped the chocolate from his mouth, but Shikamaru only smiled even more. Naruto pouted after his comment, which made Sasuke look away, muttering something unintelligible. He was more than evident. He had to go now. He was going to do it, but Naruto grabbed his right arm.

Sasuke was encouraged to look at him, and when he did, he noticed that Naruto's skin was a little paler than he had noticed in the morning.

"Did I do something that has bothered you?" the question caught him off guard, and his gesture softened. He shook his head, and Naruto gave a sad smile "So?" Sasuke wasn't sure what to say. Naruto was staring into his eyes, and that didn't let him concentrate. However, soon the blonde's eyes widened "Oh, I know what's wrong with you" he blurted out, surprised, and Sasuke's heart stopped. Could he have noticed? No way "You are bored of being with me, right?" he smiled now, sadly.

Chouji went back to eating more chocolates. Shikamaru, who was silently watching the scene, sat down again next to Chouji.

 _Wow, it's like seeing my parents arguing…,_ he thought sarcastically.

"What do you say?" was the only thing Sasuke managed to articulate, after a few seconds.

"You would have told me in a less aggressive way and I would have understood" he frowned "But anyway, I'll leave you alone" he added, smiling with a falsehood that anyone would have noticed in his latent sadness.

Now it was Sasuke's turn to stop him, grabbing his arm, before letting him go. The day was going wonderfully, except for his irrepressible jealousy. But he didn't want to ruin it. He wouldn't let things get that way when he knew he could do something to improve it.

" _Usuratonkachi_ " he said, soft and calm. Naruto barely pursed his lips “You don't bother me at all. It's just…” he looked down for a few seconds “I'm an idiot” he admitted and looked at him again “ Would you… stay with me?”

"Doesn't it really bother you that we're together... today?" he stared suspiciously.

"If it bothered me, I would tell you" Naruto felt Sasuke's hand still holding his arm, and that produced a strange internal tingle "I'm not going to beg you, _dobe_ " he frowned, somewhat pissed at his delay.

Naruto smiled, but with joy. He took hold of the hand Sasuke was holding his arm, and entwined it with his, lovingly and carefully.

"Well, in that case… it’s ok"

Sasuke fought not to blush again, but he very much couldn't bear it.

_Damn Naruto... Stop making things so difficult for me..._

He didn’t want to look Naruto in the eye at that moment, as he was afraid he would realize how much he felt for him. He had no doubts about anything. Naruto was his biggest weakness. Maybe he was in love. Holy shit. Can’t be. Those little and perhaps insignificant actions he did, crumbled every part of him. He had a hard time understanding why such a common feeling could do so much to a person. It was strange, and exasperating at the same time. He never happened to anyone, and it was surprising that he just had to happen to Naruto. A boy.

"You guys are bipolar" Shikamaru exclaimed, drawing Naruto's attention, who just put his free hand in his pants pocket.

"What about you, did you get something?" Shikamaru pointed to a bag next to Chouji, filled with sweets "Why do you let him eat them?"

Shikamaru shrugged.

“It really seems like women love this day. They try too hard"

Naruto agreed with that, although he didn't say so. He looked at Sasuke, and then they both said goodbye to them, to resume their "walk".

Shikamaru crossed his arms, still sitting on the ground. A trio of women just passed by, clearly intending to get closer to Shikamaru, when they saw that Chouji was with him, still focused on his sweets. They apparently didn’t like this, and were forced to back down. Shikamaru frowned. Chouji raised his head when he saw them, and lowered it immediately, somewhat sorry to find himself in such a situation.

"Because of me they didn't want to get close..."

"Ignore them, man. They don't understand anything” and he pouted.

Chouji looked at him sideways.

"Shikamaru" he said, somewhat hesitant "Do you think the other girls don't like me just because I'm...?"

"Women only notice appearances, they are so annoying" he interrupted, and looked at him "You are more than what they see, I have told you a million times"

"But…"

"You will find someone who values you for who you really are, and not for what you look like" he interrupted again, putting a hand on his shoulder. Chouji smiled at him, and nodded.

Shikamaru always lifted his spirits and self-esteem. Friends like him, he wouldn't get anywhere. Although he was always in charge of making him see that not all women were the same, he knew that at some point his friend would fall for one. And he will let you know when it happens. As always.

***

Preparations for the Valentine's Day festival had begun. It was full of couples, also girls looking for partners, and boys running away from girls looking for partners. There were also a lot of people buying things to eat. Something warm for the cold, and maybe playing in the tents where some prize games had been set up. Ten Ten, who was eating some of Rock Lee's dangos, took it upon himself to give each of his teammates a rather large chocolate bear. Neji was surprised, he had never seen so much chocolate together. However, he managed to eat a little, with the help of Lee. While other Gennin were wandering around, Naruto and Sasuke were getting to the center of all that strange gathering of people.

"You're pale" the Uchiha said suddenly without looking at him, but drawing his attention "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm a little cold, that's all" he admitted, and smiled.

Sasuke gently squeezed the hand that was intertwined with his, and looked into his eyes.

"It's freezing" he insisted.

He sounded worried, but he didn't care too much anymore. Naruto pursed his lips, and looked back, as if searching for something.

"I'll go for hot chocolate to that place" he pointed out "I'll be right back"

Sasuke nodded, watching him go. Nearby were all the rookie men gathered, watching the scene, and trying to understand what the hell was going on between those two. While Hinata, Ino and Sakura were chatting with another group of girls. Lee then appeared behind the boys, carrying a crutch, as he finished a vanilla cookie.

"Maybe it's Sasuke's strategy to get away from the girls" Shino heard himself say, who made a fairly logical hypothesis.

"Maybe it's Naruto's strategy to get closer to the girls" Kiba exclaimed, with a rather sensual tone.

"Naruto strategist?" Shikamaru intervened sarcastically, crossed his arms "What do you think, Chouji?"

"I want to know where you got those cookies, Lee"

"At the corner stall, they are delicious" he smiled, and handed him a few.

Shikamaru sighed vaguely.

"You have no case..."

"By the way" exclaimed Lee "How much are you debating?" and he unwrapped another cookie.

"We tried to figure out what those two are up to" Kiba said, and everyone watched as Naruto returned to Sasuke's side, with his hot chocolate in his hands.

"What's so strange about them?"

"They have been together all day" Chouji said.

"Really? I always thought they got on badly"

"That's the strange thing, genius" Shikamaru exclaimed now.

Lee looked at them for a moment. Naruto seemed happy to be with Sasuke. As for this one, he wasn't too noticeable, but his eyes had a certain sparkle. He enjoyed his company. There was no trick. It also didn't seem like they were trying to prove something to someone. They just made his life.

"Lee, you should be more careful when you walking" said a voice behind him. It was Ten Ten, with a brotherly smile.

"Thanks, I'm ok"

Neji also came closer. Hinata, Ino, and Sakura sidled up to them when they left the group they were in. The boys stopped debating when they were all gathered. Probably because they would only get the girls involved. Since in the case of them, they were surely capable of hiring a private detective to reach the end of that case. However Naruto and Sasuke approached the group before the boys could say "Konoha".

The girls were almost glued to Sasuke as soon as they saw him, and he tried his best not to use his chidori. Then he looked at Naruto, who was talking about everything a bit with the other boys. He laughed, smiled, spoke loudly, moved back and forth. He was himself all the time. Those little things filled him up. He didn't realize that he was falling in love with that boy and how dangerous it would be to continue like this. But he didn't really mind thinking about the future right now. As incredible as it seemed to him, he wanted to live today. Enjoy what he had. Enjoy him, his company.

Afternoon fell on the village, and thousands of colored lights illuminated the whole place. The group broke up little by little after a few hours of being together, walking, eating and chatting. Sasuke took advantage of the fact that he had no one on him, to take Naruto's hand and pull him towards him. He was surprised, but he allowed himself to be done. He didn't mind admitting that he liked this Sasuke. That that day had been special to him, in every way. Sasuke wanted to get away from everything and everyone again, and he walked down the path around the pier next to him, when Naruto stopped, and looked up at the sky. Something strange and pompous was falling slowly.

"Look Sasuke, it's snowing" he observed, putting a smile on his face.

The Uchiha nodded, and they both walked up the hill to the top. The snowflakes kept falling and dancing in the air. The trees swayed a little in the breeze. It was something very beautiful and pleasant.

"This day was strange, right?" he said agitated, after climbing that hill.

"Why do you said that?" he looked at it.

"Well ... we have spent all of Valentine's Day together" he smiled, looking into his eyes "It's not that it bothers me, it's just..."

“It hasn't bothered me either. Your company was… nice" he said, leaving Naruto surprised" When you don't talk so much" he added with a smile.

" _Teme_ " he puffed out his cheeks, somewhat annoying. But he also smiled, looking at the horizon "From this place you can see very well how the snow falls"

Sasuke nodded, and suddenly he saw even more snow fall, slowly covering the grass and ground. Naruto took his hand without meaning to, and Sasuke felt an electric current throughout his body, and looked at him mechanically.

"By the way, thanks for being with me"

Naruto smiled a little, although seeing Sasuke so intently was making him nervous. That look from the Uchiha was haunting, but kind. He gave him the feeling that he was struggling to do something, but that his body would not allow it. Then, he saw how his whole body approached his own. His heart beat fast. On the other hand, Sasuke felt that he could resist the other's charms less and less. His hand traveled and caressed his cheek slowly, not caring for anything else. Naruto let go, and closed his eyes. His expression was soft and calm. He enjoyed that simple touch. Sasuke didn't know that his own eyes were twinkling, he was just watching him as if he were the eighth wonder of the world. His subconscious and his heart argued.

 _Naruto... why are you doing this to me?_ he mentally complained, feeling his face advance until his lips brushed the blonde's.

He was dying to kiss him, but he was afraid of the other's reaction. But to his surprise, Naruto narrowed the tiny distance that separated them, and his lips collided with each other. Sasuke squeezed his eyes together, feeling his heart beat against his chest. Naruto felt his skin crawl, but he didn't move for a moment, until after what seemed like an eternity, he pulled away from him. His cheeks were flushed, but his gaze was serious.

"N-naruto..."

"I'm sorry, is just... we are under a mistletoe" he said then.

Sasuke looked up, and regarded the little silver with an inner emotion. Then he fixed his dark eyes on the blond's, approached little by little, and it was he who kissed him. Naruto didn't know when exactly his body took on a life of its own, because his arms hugged Sasuke's waist lovingly, gently pressing against him. It was warm and welcoming. A protective body that seemed to melt in his embrace. Sasuke also didn't know very well when his lips parted the others, to deepen the kiss. Everything went slow. It was as if they both had secretly wished that would happen all damn day. Naruto's lips tasted sweet and fresh. They were a drug. How to continue living after having tried them knowing that he might never do it again? Would he bear it?

He now he just wanted to stop thinking, and let himself go. He never imagined that the troublemaker kissed so well. But suddenly, this was slowly cut off.

"Your lips are cold" Naruto said, brushing his lips as he spoke, barely separating.

"You are all cold, I have repeated it to you all the time, remember, _dobe_?" and he pouted.

Naruto cracked a smile, and hugged him.

"I really like being with you now" Sasuke lowered his head a bit, feeling the fruity fragrance that emanated from his hair, and also hugged him "I know I sound repetitive but, it's the truth. I like ... quite ... this Sasuke" the aforementioned squeezed Naruto's arms a little unconsciously, and he pulled away from him a little to be able to look at him again" I feel like this is actually you. That you always walk with your _bad boy mask_ everywhere, and that misleads a little”

Sasuke raised his head, and looked at nothing. His body trembled with nervousness, and he walked a little away from him, awkwardly. Naruto was always very direct. He didn't usually have a problem saying what he felt, unlike him. But he had to admit that he was scared that everything he said was so accurate. He knew him more than he thought. And apparently, he was also watching out for him. He cared. That gave him a small, insignificant hope. Of those that only serve to stimulate desire.

"You bring out the best in me" he finally said, back to him. Naruto smirked at this. He couldn't wait any more from Sasuke "And by the way" he looked at him sideways, and smiled "I like the Naruto of every day"

After saying this, he walked again. But Naruto was not far behind. He ran towards him, until he was next to him, his cheeks flushed by what he heard. The snow was still falling heavily, and it seemed that it was colder than before.

"Sasuke" he called confidently, and he looked at him.

At that moment, Naruto kissed him again. But this kiss was rather shorter than the previous one. As they parted, Sasuke stared at him, stunned like a complete idiot.

"We are no longer under the mistletoe" he stuttered.

"I know" he smiled "I just... wanted to do it"

"Hn” he mumbled quietly.

How he wished he had that determination. A coward, that was. Someone who was afraid to say what he felt. But out of fear. He was very afraid. Was that idiotic too?

"Shall we go?"

"Sorry?" he released instantly, breaking out of his inner core.

“Let's take advantage and keep walking. Besides, it is getting dark"

Sasuke gave a crooked smile.

"So what? Are you afraid that the illusion will be cut off at midnight or something like that?"

“The truth is, yes, I did. Or not, forget what I said” he laughed a little, embarrassed.

They stopped. Okay, Naruto was making it difficult for him. But on the other hand, he thanked him. Taking courage from I don't know where, he clasped their hands and looked into his eyes, just as he loved to do whenever he could.

"I promise you ... I'll try not to be so..."

"So you?" he finished, and gave a big smile “Don't promise me anything, Sasuke. I like you like that…"

"You too... I like you too like that"

They both looked at each other in silence. And that was it? That easy? Sasuke didn't let go of his hand. It gave him the impression that since he took it the whole universe of him made an Olympic turn. Naruto smiled nervously again, and looked away. His heart beat so hard that he believed that at any moment he would leave his body. What was this new sensation that flooded his being? Seeing Sasuke, touching him, kissing him… it was something he was beginning to enjoy.

"Let's go get more tea" Naruto said, starting back on the walk.

Sasuke nodded, not wanting to let go. Naruto was silent on the way. And this silence was because something new had just happened. It wasn't that he had lied about liking him. But the fact of not knowing whether to tell him that in reality, he had begun to compare what he felt for him, and for Sakura. And what amazed him the most, and even scared him, was that the two feelings were not the same.


End file.
